


midnight blues

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt meets a stranger on the beach who offers him a ride out of his small, boring, town.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Kudos: 10





	midnight blues

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write a road trip thing with ryatt, hope you enjoyed

Matt was walking barefooted on the beach, feeling the sand between his toes. He took a deep inhale, enjoying the salty smell of the ocean, he closed his eyes to take in the environment when he heard a noise that sounded like someone in pain and felt something under his feet.

"Watch where you're fucking walking, dipshit."

Matt opened his eyes and looked down, seeing some stranger hold his head in pain. He wondered if he was the thing that he felt.

"Ah. u-um, sorry. Did I hurt you?" Matt stuttered before leaning down and reaching his hand out towards the other male, who just slapped his hand out of the way and stood up on his own. Matt retracted his hand back and rubbed it, watching the man dust the sand off himself.

"Why are you at the beach in the middle of the night anyway?" The man asked bitterly. Matt bit his bottom lip, not taking his eyes off the other.

"U-uh, I just wanted to clear my mind, i-i'm sorry."

The man started to walk away, Matt doesn't know what took over him but he sprinted to catch up with the mysterious stranger. The male stopped and turned around to face Matt when he came close.

"W-what's your name?" Matt asked through huffing, trying to regain some lost air back into his lungs.

"It's Ryan.." He raised his eyebrow slightly. "Why do you care?"

"Well, Ryan, why are you laying on the sand so late at night? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Ryan made a tch noise and rolled his eyes. "I came here to relax, well before you kicked me in the head." He glared at Matt.

"I'm sorry.."

There was an awkward silence afterward, Matt and Ryan stared into each other's eyes, the moonlight shining over Ryan's face, highlighting some features of his face, his dark eyes, his chubby cheeks, some other small details. Matt smiled, not realizing until Ryan gave him a weirded out look.

"Why are you smiling at me like that..?"

Matt's face turned red, luckily it was dark so he couldn't embarrass himself worse than he has already. "O-oh," He coughed. "Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Uh... Ok?" Ryan sighed then turned his head towards the ocean, watching the waves come up to shore, then wash back away. Matt turned his head towards the ocean as well.

"So. You came to the beach to get away from your family?" Matt and Ryan were now laying back on the sand, both boys staring up into the starry night sky.

"I guess you could say that." Ryan lightly chuckled. "I'm just so sick of this town, I want to escape, and the beach is just.. my comfort place I guess."

Matt sighed, turning his head to face Ryan. "Yeah, I get how you feel.." He then turned his head back to face the sky, mentally counting all of the stars in his head.

"Let's ditch this dump," Ryan sat up, shaking his head to get the sand out of his hair.

"I- what?" Matt's eyes went wide in shock as he sat up, staring at Ryan.

"Let's ditch, we both obviously hate it here, so what's the point in staying?"

"Won't you miss your family..friends?" 

"No," Ryan replied bluntly, standing up once again then dusted the sand off himself. "You in or not, dude?"

Matt's mouth spoke for him before he could gather his thoughts properly. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Meet me back at the beach at 6 am, bring all your shit too." Ryan smiled.

"B-but how are we going to leave? I don't have a license.."

"I have a car, how the fuck did you think I got here, walk?" He chuckled as he ran a hand through his thick, dark hair.

"I guess that's fair." Matt smiled.

  
At six am the next morning, Matt gathered all his clothes and other personal objects into a suitcase, rushing downstairs, the creaking of the wooden floorboards alerted his mother, who tiredly smiled at him. 

"Honey..? Why do you need a suitcase for school?"

"For a class project." Matt smiled, feeling bad for abandoning his poor mom, but at least she still had his sister.

"Okay baby, have a good day." She yawned then pulled Matt's face towards hers, kissing him on the cheek. Matt laughed awkwardly, guilt was eating him alive at this point. He waved his mom goodbye as he stepped out of the house, then rushed over to the beach as fast as possible before he started to regret his decision.

When he got to the beach he saw Ryan sitting on his car hood, cigarette up to his lips. When he pulled the cigarette away, clouds of smoke appeared in the air. Matt coughed to let his presence be known, Ryan turned his head towards Matt and smiled, throwing the cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out.

"Almost thought you were gonna bail on me." Ryan chuckled as he walked towards Matt, taking his suitcase out of his hand. Matt blushed at the sudden contact of Ryan's hand brushing against his own, thanking god that Ryan's back was turned so he didn't embarrass himself again like last night.

The two got inside the car and pulled out, not before stopping to get breakfast before leaving town. They ate in silence inside of the car, Matt's adrenaline was rushing, in a car with a total stranger that he barely knew, leaving his whole life behind, he was honestly terrified but at the same time, he trusted Ryan for some reason that was unknown to him.

"Are you ready?" Ryan turned his head towards Matt and smiled. Matt nodded his head, trying to push away his nerves. Ryan turned the radio on, turning the volume down low as he pulled out of the parking lot, driving down some road that Matt couldn't bother to pay attention to.

Matt hummed along to the song while Ryan tapped his fingertips on the steering wheel to the beat, Matt stared out the window, enjoying the sunrise.

"So," Ryan broke the silence, not taking his eyes off the road. "How old are you?"

"Oh, uh, 15, how about you?"

"I'm 16."

"And you have a license..? I thought you had to be at least 17."

"Let's just say, my license isn't exactly legal." Ryan chuckled softly.

"How did you get this car then." Matt turned his face away from the window and stared at Ryan, who turned his head to face Matt.

"Dad's old car, took it after he died."

"I see... I'm sorry for your loss." Matt frowned and Ryan turned his head back towards the road.

"It's fine." Matt watched Ryan grip the steering wheel tightly. "It's been a while since it's happened.." 

Matt didn't know what to do so he reached his arm over the shift gear and reassuringly rubbed Ryan's leg.

  
The mood lighten up once it turned late afternoon, Matt doesn't know how long it's been since they've been driving but he didn't really care, he was having fun with Ryan, poorly singing along to songs on the radio and telling each other embarrassing stories. He ignored his phone ringing, knowing that he'd just feel immense guilt from answering the calls, he was too busy having fun and didn't want the mood to be ruined.

Ryan was laughing hard over his own joke, which amused Matt, he thought Ryan was some cold, douchebag who was probably going to take him out of town to murder him, but he was actually a nice guy, and kinda cute...

Ryan took the moment to enjoy the sun setting since the roads weren't so busy from traffic, he could bask in the moment. Matt turned his head towards Ryan, looking at the older male smile to himself at the gorgeous scenery. Matt smiled as well, but not at the sunset, he was smiling at Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan?" Matt spoke softly.

"Hm?" Ryan turned his head, turning the volume down on the radio before looking at Matt.

"Thanks for offering to take me on this road trip with you, means a lot. I really needed this." Matt smiled once again, which made Ryan smile as well.

"No problem, Matt."

They looked into each other's eyes before Matt slowly started leaning towards Ryan, Ryan leaned forward as well until their lips met in the middle. They closed their eyes before Ryan pulled away first to pay attention to the road again. Matt turned the volume up on the radio, a cheesy love song began to play.

Matt laughed softly as Ryan moved his hand over to Matt's, Matt took his hand into his own and looked up at the road as they continued to drive to some unknown destination.


End file.
